


seek and you will find

by smolstiel



Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen, POV Sam Winchester, i havent seen much of new seasons so this has no business being seen as canon, jack is an adorable bean tho, jack jumps universes, somewhat inspired by "there is no king of hell"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: PROMPT: A stranger is brought into the king’s throne room by his demons - a nephilim who claims to know Sam. Or, Jack has stumbled into an alternate universe. While attempting to find Sam, he finds himself in the company of the yellow-eyed king of Hell.Written for the Boyking!Sam Discord server.





	seek and you will find

The boy felt wrong. 

Sam couldn’t put his finger on why, or how, but it felt ... strange. A sense of un-belonging. Or maybe crookedness. It could have been the light surrounding the boy, the fact that he was a graceless nephilim, a novelty in itself. But somehow he doubted that. It was something that ran deeper, beat in the bowels of the universe. 

“You aren’t from here,” Sam said with a frown, and the boy still seemed confused, if determined. 

“No, I. I don’t think so,” the boy decided. “You’re not the Sam I know.” 

It surprised him to learn that he knew a nephilim in another universe, and he immediately jumped to the first conclusion he could think of. “Are you Cas’?” 

The boy, despite the hellfire licking around, smiled wistfully. “Yes. And Dean’s, and yours too.” Soft brown deer eyes looked back at him. Blinked. Looked around him more intently. “Are you a demon here?” 

“Yes. But not only a demon.” It was sort of a token answer by now, hinting at danger for most. But the boy grinned instead. 

“So you’re human too! I hoped so. I’m Jack.” He offered a hand in a practiced sort of motion, like a child who’d been taught and was mimicking. 

There were whispers as Sam stepped forward, a quiet gleeful laughter. He expected the boy to draw it back in fear, but instead his eyes lit up and he beamed. 

Sam took his hand and shook it. “Hello, Jack. I’m the King of Hell.” 

The widened eyes were full of wonder. “Awesome,” Jack breathed.


End file.
